Thumbelina and Naomi's Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: A lonely preteen girl who still believes in magic and fairies is soon visited by one known as Princess Artemis who is the sister of Prince Cornelius comes to visit one night with a broken wing, but is soon healed and vows to return especially after the girl's guardian wishes for a child of her own and gains one she names Thumbelina.


There was a farmland in the little country as the golden sun was about to raise which would make the rooster wake up the others on the farm life. There was a young girl with strawberry blonde hair as she was sound asleep in a big enough cot for herself as she was getting rest for the big morning ahead of working on the farm. A fairy with long white blonde hair, a long dress and silver sandals was flying, not realizing how close to the farm she was as she was tired, through the sky aiming towards her home. The rooster was about to crow, then glanced at the fairy, wondering if he was seeing things or not.

The fairy's eyes were half closed as she ended up flying close to the rooster. The rooster's eyes widened as he let out a small squawk in surprise. The fairy gasped, surprised from the squawk and flew hastily off in another direction. The rooster watched her go and looked confused. The girl woke up and rubbed her icy blue eyes and blinked a few times.

"Ouch!" The fairy yelped as she hit the glass of a window.

The rooster cringed to that. The girl crawled out of her bed and came to her window and opened it to see the fairy which made her gasp in surprise.

The fairy didn't notice the human girl yet, and looked over her wing that had bent slightly when she hit the glass. "Oh, no..." she whispered.

The girl looked down. "H-Hello...?" she gently called to the fairy. "A-A-Are you okay?"

The fairy looked up and gasped. She went to fly, but due to her wing, almost fell off the window ledge.

"Oh, you hurt your wing..." the human girl pouted, putting her hands to her face. "I can try to fix that, I used to heal my dolls all the time." she then held out her hands to scoop up the fairy in, she wondered if this was a dream, but it felt too real, it felt like the stories that her parents used to tell her all the time.

The fairy trembled in her hands, but let the girl scoop her up.

"Come here... Let Auntie Naomi take a look at you..." the girl cooed as she carried the fairy in her hands, she may had been almost a teenager, but she did believe a little bit in magic, but she was mostly in the attitude that she had to see certain things in person in order to believe them.

In a world where manners were often taught, and especially since she was a princess, the fairy felt she had to reply. "M-My name is Artemis..." she said quietly.

"Artemis..." Naomi repeated the name as she knelt down to a drawer to take out a first aid kit. "That's a nice name."

"Thank you." Artemis said quietly. She noticed a walnut on the top of a windowsill.

Naomi then went to take out bandages and anything else to help Artemis's broken wing. "Ricky didn't give ya any trouble, did he?" she then asked about the rooster which was supposed to crow to wake her and her guardian up for the day.

"Um, who is Ricky?" Artemis asked politely.

"That's the rooster out there," Naomi pointed out the window to the rooster in place. "He wakes us up in the mornin'."

"Oh... No, he caused no trouble, but he accidentally scared me." she told her.

"I'm sorry..." Naomi said as she catered to the fairy's wings.

Artemis winced as her wings were quite sensitive but let the girl fix it. After all, this human seemed nice.

"Sorry, I'm trying to make this as painless as possible." Naomi cooed.

Artemis nodded, not trusting herself to speak until it would be done.

* * *

Soon, Naomi finished and put away the kit. "Try flapping a little bit."

Artemis nodded, standing up and tried to 'hover' in the air. She did a few millimeters, but plopped back down, wincing.

"Just as I suspected," Naomi said. "You need to stay off those wings for a little while, I'd say about three days tops."

"B-But I have to g-go h-home... and help th-the moon rise!" Artemis gasped.

"Help the moon rise...?" Naomi tilted her head.

Artemis nodded, then stood up and curtsied. "I am Princess Artemis: Fairy of the Moon." she introduced herself properly.

"Whoa..." Naomi did not see that coming. "I believed in magic and fairies when I was really little."

Artemis looked up at her, hoping she wouldn't say the words every fairy hoped never to hear as it was practically an execution.

Naomi gently scooped Artemis in her hands again. "Maybe I could try to take you home?"

"Oh, humans can't find it... M-Maybe you could c-call my b-brother here?" Artemis suggested quietly.

"What's your brother's name?" Naomi replied.

"Prince Cornelius." Artemis replied, grabbing her bag of magic dust to enable her to call for him.

"Prince Cornelius..." Naomi repeated. "He sounds so handsome."

"Oh, my brother is." Artemis smiled. She grabbed a small handful of the fairy dust.

Naomi then collected the fairy dust. "Now what do I do?"

"Sprinkle the dust on the windowsill as you call his name." Artemis smiled.

"Like this?" Naomi asked as she sprinkled the dust as Artemis taught. "Prince Cornelius..."

Artemis nodded. "Now, all going well, he'll be here within the hour." she smiled.

Naomi smiled back. Artemis yawned and stretched. She leaned against Naomi's thumb and closed her eyes.

Naomi smiled to that. "Poor fairy~..." she cooed.

"Can I rest a little until Cornie comes?" Artemis whispered.

"Sure..." Naomi said, she then gently set Artemis down and went to an old dollhouse of hers from when she was little, she then picked up a small crib for her baby dolls and put it on the windowsill and let Artemis sleep in it. "Here, this should be comfortable."

"Thank you, Naomi." Artemis smiled sweetly at the girl.

"You're welcome, Artemis." Naomi smiled back as she let the fairy settle into the toy bed which was big enough for the fairy.

Artemis hugged Naomi's finger, but then nipped it too. It was one of the fairy's ways to show affection. If a fairy was feeling threatened or caught a full bite was their defense.

Naomi giggled. "That tickled."

Artemis tinkled a laugh, before starting to settle down.

Naomi smiled. "Is there anything else you need? I'm about to get myself some water."

"No thank you." Artemis smiled.

"Naomi!" The girl's aunt called.

"Yes, Auntie?!" Naomi called back then.

Artemis opened one eye slightly.

"Time for breakfast, then we have a few chores to do." her aunt replied, kindly.

"Yes, ma'am!" Naomi called back, then looked to Artemis, apologetic about her shouting. "Sorry about that, but I've gotta get to work."

"It's okay, Naomi, if I am gone when you get back, I'll be back to visit." she smiled.

"Take care, Artemis." Naomi smiled back.

"You too." she said quietly before falling asleep.

* * *

Naomi smiled, she then went to get dressed and did her hair in low pigtails. She wore a faded blue jumper with boots and she went downstairs to meet her guardian. "Mornin', Aunty."

"Good morning, dear." the pleasantly plump, slightly elderly woman smiled to her niece.

Naomi smiled back and hugged her aunt. Hugging her niece back, she directed her to the breakfast table. Naomi then let go and sat across her aunt so they could eat their breakfast and get started on their chores for the day.

Her aunt smiled. "Who were you talking to earlier?" She smiled.

"Huh?" Naomi replied, then smiled nervously. "Um... I was having a dream."

"You've never talked during a dream before." her Aunt said, confused.

"This... Almost felt real..." Naomi said. "I saw a fairy... Her name was Artemis and I fixed her broken wing..."

Her Aunt smiled. "I see." she said, sounding as though she believed her.

"I didn't think you would believe me..." Naomi said. "I mean, I haven't dreamed about fairies since I was just a kid." she then said, she was almost twelve now, but she thought it seemed childish if she told her aunt she saw a real live fairy.

"Between you and me? I still believe in fairies." she told Naomi.

"Y-You do...?" Naomi asked in surprise.

Her aunt nodded. "Yes, dear." she smiled.

"I thought you'd think I was being silly." Naomi smiled sheepishly.

"No." Her aunt said and reached over patting Naomi's hand.

Naomi smiled softly then. "It was weird, but I tried to take care of her... She said the prince is going to come for her."

"Oh, my." Her aunt smiled happily.

"I'd hate for her to go so soon, but I hope she gets back home okay." Naomi then said as she took a sip of her juice.

"Well, we could sort something out so she could come by whenever she wants." her aunt suggested.

"That would be nice." Naomi had to agree.

"Now, time for some chores." her aunt smiled, once they were done eating.

"Yes, ma'am." Naomi nodded back with a smile.

The dog came over with a smile.

"Mornin', Hero." Naomi pet her aunt's dog.


End file.
